Target compounds, or analytes, present within a sample can often be identified through the controlled exposure of the sample to an appropriate probe, with subsequent detection of a resulting reaction. In a typical arrangement, a sample of a test solution containing an analyte of interest is exposed to a probe carrying a detectable reporter. The probe is chosen such that it can specifically bind the analyte, e.g., by hybridization of complementary nucleotide sequences, or antibody-antigen interactions. After excess probe material has been removed, e.g., washed away, specific binding of the probe to the analyte can be detected.
As the sensitivity of analytical techniques continues to improve, it is increasingly desirable to carry out such analyses using very small volumes of samples/reagents. This is especially true in situations involving expensive compounds. Accordingly, it is now popular to utilize very small volumes of such liquids laid down as “spots” on the surface of a substrate, such as a slide, micro-card, or chip.
Not only is it often desirable to provide ultra-small volumes of individual samples and/or reagents in the form of spots, it is becoming increasingly popular to arrange numerous such spots in close proximity to one another as an array on a substrate. For example, a lab technician might need to evaluate a specimen for the presence of a wide assortment of target biological and/or chemical compounds, or to determine the reaction of many different specimens against one or more reagents, such as labeled probes. High-density array formats permit many reactions to be carried out in a substantially simultaneous fashion, saving space, time and money.
Both manual and automated devices for dispensing very small fluid volumes have been devised, including, for example, micropipettes, pins, quills and ink-jetting devices. While suitable for some purposes, each of these is associated with certain disadvantages. For example, micropipettes are generally incapable of accurately dispensing the extremely small volumes of liquid called for by many present-day protocols. With regard to pens and quills, a number of problems need to be resolved relating to the differences in size and shape of the spots which are placed (which can lead to differences in resulting signal intensity or overlap of spots), “missed spots” (where little or no sample is placed on the surface), and the overhead associated with cleaning and reloading. Ink-jet devices dispense a controlled volume of liquid onto a substrate by use of a pressure wave created within the cartridge. This approach is not acceptable for the spotting of samples containing relatively fragile macromolecules, as they can become sheered or otherwise damaged. Further, ink-jetting devices are associated with a high degree of splattering, thereby presenting a substantial risk of contamination, particularly for closely spaced spots.
As an additional disadvantage, most of the known spotting devices require very precise placement of the spotting head relative to the substrate surface. Variations in the distance between the spotting head and the substrate surface can result in inconsistent spot sizes and/or missed spots. With particular regard to contact-type devices, if placed to close to the substrate, the spotting tip can collide with the substrate surface with a force sufficient to damage the spotting tip and/or the substrate.
In view of the above, the need is apparent for a device and method useful for delivering a micro-volume of liquid onto a substrate in a quick and precise manner. Preferably, the device should be relatively easy to use, cost effective and readily adaptable for the production of micro-arrays having a great number of individual spots.